Icon of the Next, Next Generation
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Fifteen years passed since the gang graduated from Duel, North, West, East, and South Academy. Now their kids are going to attend Duel Acadmy where they are going to have their own adventures.


**Ni Hao! (that means Hi! in Chinese)**

**i know that i'm updating early but i need to make room in my Doc Manager (Upload). i will PROBABLY update again on schedule, on Thrusday, BUT i haven't decided. its still in the decision making.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it or if u know a fan plz tell them to take the poll, nicely, for me. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of it except the title, plot, and ocs.**

**Pairings: JadenxOc1, JessexOc2, ZanexAtticus, ChazzxSyrus, HassleberryxBlair, BastionxMindy, AsterxJasmine, JimxAlexis, AxelxOc3**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Second Generation Births Part 1<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov (With Zane and Atticus)~**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Osaka, Japan.

Zane and Atticus were having a nice date day that consisted of lunch, the mall, the movies, and a nice relaxing dinner at home with a nice soothing bubble bath to top it all off.

They didn't want to do much because Atticus is nine months long with their first baby and be due at any time. Zane orchestra this whole date so his husband don't have to worry when their first baby will come out.

It wasn't until after dinner that Atticus felt his water broke.

Atticus gasped, "Zane we need to go to the hospital. I'm in labor."

Zane didn't need to be told twice. So he carried his pregnant lover out to the car and drove to Osaka General Hospital at a very fast speed; like NASCAR racing fast.

Zane made to the hospital in record, and likely without getting pulled over or accidents.

The nurse took Atticus into a room in the Maternity Ward.

Zane's and Atticus's doctor, who been monitoring and handling Atticus's pregnancy, told them that Atticus dilating along and will be ready to give birth soon.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 24 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," the doctor ordered.<p>

Atticus has been in the birthing process since they hit the twenty-four hour mark and he was getting tired quickly for the baby was stubborn of getting out.

After a couple of more hours, the room was filled with a baby's cry.

Atticus only had a few minutes to recover when the second baby was ready to give.

Their second baby was easier to give birth too since they weren't as stubborn as their older sibling; and for the second time the room was filled with another baby cry.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Rhodes-Truesdale's you are now the proud parents of twin boys," the doctor said.

A nurse hand over the first born twin to Atticus and another nurse give Zane the second born twin.

After the medical staff cleaned up they left. The doctor said that he will be back for the babies names.

Zane Rhodes-Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes-Truesdale looked down at their babies with pride.

After a while, the doctor came back for the twins names.

"Sean Rhodes-Truesdale," Atticus said, looking down at the first born twin.

"Ivan Rhodes-Truesdale," Zane said, looking down at the second born twin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~With Axel and Lasca (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

It was a nice and hot sunny day in Dakar, Africa, where Axel and Lasca Brodie now lived.

Right now Axel is away on military business but will be back soon while his wife, Lasca, was relaxing in their spacious one-story house that was just little ways out of the city.

Lasca **(Pic of Lasca : h t t p : / / c s 1 4 7 3 . v k o n t a k t e . r u / g 3 4 3 6 4 4 0 / a _ e c a c 5 8 0 d . j p g** **)** usually goes with her husband to these meetings, but, she was nine months along with their first child and Axel forbid her to travel when she's this far along in the pregnancy. However, she wasn't really alone because a friend they made while living in Africa, who's husband who's also military, check Mrs. Brodie every now and then. Sometimes staying at the house for a couple of days.

Lasca was sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

She looked at the cable box clock to see that her friend was a little late.

The phone ring.

She went to get up and answer but her water broke.

"Oh no," she mumbled.

Lasca slowly made her way to the phone since she was having contractions.

She looked at the caller id to see that her friend was calling.

She remove the phone off its cradle and answer it.

"_Hey Lasca. I'm almost there and sorry if I'm a little late, I had to stop by the video store to rent movies that we are going to watch tonight and I brought us Chinese Fast Food to chow down while watching the movies," _Chris, Lasca's female friend, said over the phone.

Chris had no clue what's happening to her friend.

Lasca was about to tell her that she was in labor but instead she gave a sharp gasp when another contraction hit. This time Chris heard.

"_Lasca… is everything okay?" _she said, worriedly.

"Chris… I've gone into labor," Lasca told over the phone.

"_Hang in there, I'll be there in a short while!"_

Then the line was cut off.

Mrs. Brodie only had to wait 15 minutes when she heard Chris using the spare key to get in.

Chris run into the living to see that her friend was laying on the living room floor.

"Lasca," Chris draped one of Lasca's arms over her shoulder and help the pregnant woman up, "don't worry girl just hang in there."

Chris helped Lasca quickly as she could to her car. Chris strapped Lasca in the car before strapping herself in and heading towards Dakar General Hospital.

At the hospital, a nurse wheel chaired Lasca to room in the Maternity Ward. Chris standing outside of Lasca's room so she call Axel.

Chris told him what's going and he said be there as quick as he call before hanging up. She then went to sit right next to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 48 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Lasca was in the birthing process and it turns out that Axel had to take different planes at different spots because they didn't had an airplane that will fly straight to Dakar, Africa. That was next week.<p>

But Axel called Chris saying that he was almost there and she passed the message along to Lasca.

Right now Chris was in the waiting room as request for Lasca while Lasca was giving birth.

Just then, Chris spotted Axel coming down the hall.

They exchanged quick words while Axel was putting on the scrubs before entering his wife's room.

He went over to his wife to tell her that he was there and she was glad that they can share this moment together.

Few minutes later, Lasca was giving one final push and their baby's cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," said the doctor.

The nurse hand Mrs. Brodie's newborn daughter.

Lasca cradled her daughter in her arms with a smile while Axel looked down at his newborn daughter with happiness.

"What would you like to name her?" the doctor asked.

"Diana Brodie," Lasca said.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Tyranno and Blair (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Mr. Tyranno Hassleberry and Mrs. Blair Hassleberry were on an airplane that was leaving Washington D.C., they were vacationing, and flying them to their home, which is located in Manaus, Brazil.

They were now in the airspace of Brazil but still had a couple of hours to go before landing.

Blair was about to sleep because being nine months pregnant tries you out fast, when she felt a sharp pain going across her abdomen and felt her water broke.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hassleberry asked, seeing that she was in pain.

"Ty," she said, using one of nicknames for him, "my water just broke."

"What?"

Hassleberry only had a mini pack before informing the passing stewardess at about his wife situation.

The stewardess eyes widen then allowed the two married couple to go in the back, where the stewardesses are stationed to give them some privacy. Then she announced over the if there was doctor on board that can deliver babies and told the rest of the passengers to stay came because a woman is about to give birth.

Luckily for the Hassleberry's that there was doctor on board that specializes in delivering babies.

The stewardess led the doctor to the Hassleberry family were before leaving.

Blair was on the floor, propped up against airplane pillows and airplane blanket to cover her, and an extra to cover up the baby. While was sitting right next to her holding hand.

The doctor then began to instruct on what Blair should do.

"Now," ordered the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Couple of Hours Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The plane was about to land in Manaus, Brazil and Tyranno, Blair, and the doctor have to improvise for when the announcement of passengers having to put on their seat belts were announced.<p>

Just as the airplane tires touched the ground, a newborn baby's cried was heard throughout the plane.

The doctor wrapped the baby up and hand the baby over to Blair.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said.

Then left to inform the paramedics, which the pilots of the plane have the Brazilian Airport called, about the first time mother and newborn baby's condition.

Hassleberry and Blair looked down at their son with happiness's.

"Welcome to the world Dino Hassleberry," said Blair.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Bastion and Alexis (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

It was a nice and windy day in East Anglia, England, where Mr. Bastion Misawa and Mrs. Alexis Misawa now reside in.

Alexis was sleeping in the spacious, one-story house when she felt a sharp pain in her nine month belly and felt her water broke.

Alexis gasped and was now fully awake.

She grabbed the cord phone that was on her nightstand and called nine-one-one.

She told them that she has gone into labor and all alone because her husband was in a meeting.

She was about to call Bastion, but she felt another contraction that made her drop the phone and out of her reach.

After few minutes later, the paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital.

At the hospital, they put her in a room and they were going to connect her husband.

A few hours past and the doctor said that Alexis was ready to deliver. Luckily, Bastion arrived in the nick of time, wearing scrubs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Couple of Hours Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," was the doctor's final command.<p>

A newborn baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said.

The nurse did the necessary procedures for a newborn before wrapping the baby up and let the mother hold her newborn.

"What would you like to name your baby?" asked the doctor.

Both Bastion and Alexis looked down at their son with happiness's.

"Shura Misawa," Alexis announced.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Aster and Estela (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Seville, Spain, a beautiful place to be at this time of year.

Aster Phoenix and Estela Phoenix was in the city centre where Aster was in a unofficial duel with another male.

Estela **(Pic of Estela : h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / M / M O / M O O / M O O N C A T 2 2 / 1 2 7 5 2 2 6 2 8 9 _ 8 1 5 9 _ f u l l . j p e g**** )**, who was nine months pregnant, standing few feet away from her husband to watch him duel.

In the middle of the duel that Aster was winning, Estela felt her water broke.

Estela quietly gasped, which no one in the centre heard, and sat down on the fountain that was couple of steps behind her.

Aster was going to make his when, "Aster!" Estela shouted.

He looked behind him to see his wife holding her stomach.

"Estela!" he yelled then run over to her.

"I've gone into labor," she told him.

Aster widen his eyes. He de-activated his duel disk and put his deck back in his deck case. He then carried her bridal-style to their car that was parked several feet away.

In the hospital, Estela was in a room in the Maternity Ward with Aster by her side.

Low and behold, after being at the hospital for a little while, her doctor said that she was ready to start the birthing process.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Several hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estela Phoenix gave one final push and the effect was a newborn's cries.<p>

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor said.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and while she handed the baby over, the doctor asked, "What's the baby girls name?"

Estela looked at the little girl, that was cradled in her arms, with tears of joy in her eyes. Aster has unshed tears of joy in his eyes while looking at his baby girl.

"Starfire Phoenix," Estela said.

* * *

><p><strong>*The General Hospitals in this story, I don't know if they exist. But I'm too lazy to find real hospitals names in those states. Putting down '(<strong>**Insert City Name****) General Hospital' makes it easier for me.**

****The births were simple and somewhat hurried because i don't want to focus on the births long. the only birth i want to focus on long enough is~s... i'm not going to tell but u can put your guess in ur review.**

*****The OCs are from other YGO GX stories but they don't really tie in with the other YGO GX stories. i'm just to lazy to think of other OCs.**

******I chose the loctions because: Osaka, Japan because it was mentioned in the _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ show; Manaus, Brazil because the fighting style: Capoeira was formed in Brazil; East Anglia, England because its the main setting in the book _The Hardy Boys#55 The Witchmaster Key_(LUVthe Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew); Seville, Spain because the internet said that's where the movie _The Road to El Dorado _takes place in Spain; Dakar, Africa i want one of the couples to live near the african animals, and Africa was mentioned in the show _House Hunters International_, and i forgot where i heard it from but Africa was Axel's home... if not then crap and sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it or if u know a fan plz tell them to take the poll, nicely, for me. thnx.**

**Zai jia****n! (that means bye in Chinese) **


End file.
